


The Moon in the Sky With an All-Seeing Eye

by TheDeathEcchi



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Humor, Masturbating, NSFW, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeathEcchi/pseuds/TheDeathEcchi
Summary: Eyes firmly fixed to the sight, Eclipsa reached beneath her pillow for one of her emergency Snookers bars, unwrapping it and devouring half of it in a single bite. Snacksanda show.





	The Moon in the Sky With an All-Seeing Eye

Eclipsa slammed the door to her bedchamber shut, shuddering with such force it would’ve appeared to be a full-body heave. If there was one thing she liked about Shastacan (and it was truly only the _one thing_ ), it was that he believed in separate rooms. Which suited her perfectly. The farther away she was from him, his scathing commentary, and his old coin purse odor, the better.

With a sigh she flopped onto the bed, her soul weary and heart aching. How long did she have to endure this? She’d rather give up Snookers forever than continue being in this sham union with that detestable monarch. There was someone out there so much better suited for her, someone nicer, stronger, wiser, infinitely more attractive (but with Shastacan the bar was extremely low), and actually cared what she had to say.

And being apart from him for so long was agonizing.

She wanted to be with him, in his strong arms, so warm and safe and loved, but they had to be patient, and above all else, secretive. If word got out the current queen of Mewni was carrying on an affair with a monster, oh, to say the consequences would be disastrous was the understatement of the millennium. 

Eclipsa twirled her wand, wondering what her dear Globgor was up to.

And then inspiration struck. She didn’t exactly have to wonder, when she could find out herself.

After checking, double, and triple-checking her doors and windows were locked, she held up her wand. It had been a while since she tried the spell, but the incantation flowed from her lips in a hushed, anticipatory whisper.

“I summon the All-Seeing Eye to tear a hole into the sky. Reveal to me that which is hidden. Unveil to me what is forbidden.”

The tip of her wand flowed before twisting and shaping itself into a singular, sinister eye. From the eye, black and purple light coalesced until it formed a large, swirling window of magic. And through it, Eclipsa saw, with a fluttering heart and a wide smile, her dear Globgor.

He must’ve just finished an exercise routine, evident from his only clothing being a pair of tight-fitting black shorts, and the sweat beading down his chest. Eyes firmly fixed to the sight, Eclipsa reached beneath her pillow for one of her emergency Snookers bars, unwrapping it and devouring half of it in a single bite. Snacks _and_ a show. 

The eye tracked him perfectly as he returned to his room, roving over his back and lingering on his muscled rear. Reaching beneath her pillow once more, she pulled out a fan and waved it rapidly, smiling as she took another bite of her candy bar. “Eclipsa likes…”

Globgor shut his chamber door, flipping onto the bed with a groan. Turning over, he pulled something out from beneath his pillow. With wide eyes, Eclipsa recognized it as a rather racy picture she’d given him some time ago, as a sort of sexy keepsake. Lying on her side, sheets down at her waist exposing the creamy white twin mounds of her breasts and the bubblegum-pink nipples standing at full attention. She was winking, blowing a kiss towards the pocket mirror’s camera. From the worn and rumpled edges, he must’ve looked at it a lot.

“Oho? And just what are you planning on doing with that, Globby?” smirked Eclipsa.

Keeping the photo clenched in one hand, he removed his shorts with the other, to Eclipsa’s astonished, and aroused, surprise. “O-Oh, _my_.” His length, hard and rigid, that lovely shade of red she so adored, spring out, and she found herself reaching towards the eye as if she could touch it herself. If only there was a spell for _that_. Maybe another day…

“Clips…” she heard him moan in a shaky, aroused voice. His hand curled around his shaft, beginning to stroke at a gentle pace.

Eclipsa knew watching was a massive invasion of privacy. The right, sensible, appropriate thing to do was to deactivate the spell posthaste and carry on as though she hadn’t seen what she’d obviously seen. She knew that.

She also knew about once-in-a-lifetime opportunities. And that Globgor could be shameless himself at times. And if he was going to use her as an aid...it should only be fair to even the field, right?

Keeping her eyes firmly glued to the sight of her lover, she hiked up her dress until it bunched around her waist, revealing her plain white panties (she _refused_ to wear her most alluring undergarments for anyone but her darling monster husband), pulling them aside to slip in a finger.

While Globgor continued masturbating, moaning her name like a revered chant, she swirled a finger within her wet entrance. The waves of pleasure rolling through her as she fingered were incredible, but all the while she wished it was Globgor instead. Soon enough, and she could settle with this for now.

“Oh, Globby…” she purred, her mind drifting back to the first time they saw each other naked, when they weren’t a king and a queen, just two people very much in love and aching with desire. He’d been so shy, hiding himself and unwilling to even look in Eclipsa’s direction without approval, for fear of offending her. But she was a strong, confident woman, not made of glass, and there was no force in this or any dimension that would stop her from bedding her lover, as he quickly found out.

She chuckled at the remembrance of the look on his face as she all but pushed him onto bed and straddled him, brimming with so much desire it wafted off her. The springs of the bed sang a symphony that night, and many more after.

Focusing back on the present, she slipped in another finger, weaving and twisting them. Her grip on the wand became unsteady, her concentration drawn in completely by her husband. His moans were growing louder, his movements faster and harder. Unconsciously, she picked up her own speed, her face growing hot. Lips parted and releasing husky moans. She wanted him. Here, now, in her arms, her in his, all over, everywhere, not just beyond the veil of a spell, laying her stop the bed, her legs apart and inviting, his hot, thick, pulsating length pressing into her, filling her up—

“Oh, _fuck_.” Eclipsa rasped, her eyes widening at the use of her language as she came, her juices spilling across her hand and staining the sheets.

Through the eye, Globgor all but screamed out her name, thick white ropes of cum splurting onto the floor. Still gripping the picture, he lied back, gazing up at it, looking into her eyes. 

From her end, Eclipsa kept her gaze on her monster lover, her lips curving into a satisfied smile before speaking the words, that miles away, Globgor echoed in perfect unison.

“I love you.”

END


End file.
